A conventionally known printing head is exemplified by a liquid discharge head including: a plurality of discharge units each provided with a discharge hole, a pressurization chamber communicating with the discharge hole, a first channel for supply of liquid to the pressurization chamber, and a second channel for collection of liquid from the pressurization chamber; a pressurizing part configured to pressurize the pressurization chamber; a third channel connected commonly to the first channels of the discharge units, the third channel for supply of liquid to the discharge units; and a fourth channel connected commonly to the second channels of the discharge units, the fourth channel for collection of liquid from the discharge units (see Patent Document 1 or the like).
In each of the discharge units of the liquid discharge head, the pressurizing part pressurizes the pressurization chamber to generate pressure applied to liquid in the pressurization chamber, so that the liquid is discharged from the discharge holes to a recording medium for printing.